A day at the sea on Route 213
by clraoswald
Summary: Lucas and Dawn plan to spend the day at the beach and Barry turns up. Classic Barry.


**Word Count:** 625

 **Summaries:** Lucas and Dawn plan to spend the day at the beach and Barry turns up. Classic Barry.

 **AN:** _I'm placing the characters' ages around fourteen in this. Mostly POV for Lucas because IMO he seems the easiest to write since Dawn's emotional and Barry, is well... Barry. Lucas seems the most 'cool, calm, and collected' out of the three so I thought he would be ideal to write._

 **A day at the sea on Route 213.**

It was one of the warmer days in Sinnoh much to their surprise since the last few months had been cooler than usual. Global warming perhaps, or maybe spring was arriving after all.

Dawn had recently competed in Pastoria's Pokémon contest and won her second ribbon while Lucas won his fourth Gym Badge from Pastoria City's Crasher Wake. Both friends agreed if they both won their respective challenges they would take the following weekend off for some R&R.

Lucas wearing his blue and red board shorts waited for Dawn outside the change rooms. _Why do girls take so long to change_ , Lucas thought to himself. After what almost seemed to be ten minutes Dawn walked out of the change rooms wearing a yellow and orange two-piece. Lucas had found himself blushing. Dawn, had been unaware of this was looking out to the sea.

Lucas did not know if it would be polite or not to compliment Dawn in her swimsuit. The last time he made a compliment on Dawn's appearance she thought he was messing about with her and proceeded to complain all the way to Solaceon Town. _'I was only trying to be nice'_ , Lucas thought to himself at the time. _Typical teenage girls_.

It was a wonderful day; the beach was reasonably packed but not too much that you couldn't find a decent spot to place your bags.

'Ready?' Lucas asked Dawn as he placed his backpack and towel on the sand next to hers.

'You bet!' exclaimed Dawn.

Just as they were both about to enter the water a tall blonde figure was racing towards them. Lucas did not stand a chance and was tackled onto the sand.

 _[[[THUD!]]]_

It was Barry.

'HIYA! LUCAS! DAWN!' Barry shouted as stood up from the stand not realising that his best friend was still on the ground.

'A little help!?' Lucas cried out raising his arm out for his friend to help him get up from the ground.

' _Sorry_!' Barry exclaimed as he helped his friend off from the sand.

'I haven't seen you both in ages. How have you-' he stopped and analysed his two best friends. 'Wait, a minute - exactly why are you two doing here _together_ ' he pointed at Lucas chest and poked him accusingly.

There was an awkward silence.

Lucas was flustered. Dawn was trying not to blush. Barry now had his arms crossed surveying his two friends.

'After meeting up in Veilstone we thought we would travel around together' Dawn was the first to re-start the conversation. Barry's turned his complete attention to Dawn. While Lucas remained just as flustered from before.

'Since I'm only competing in Pokémon contests, it's fun to watch Lucas compete in gym battles. Gym battles just weren't my style' she added.

Barry's suspicious look suddenly changed to his typical trade-mark Barry grin.

'That's because the both of you wouldn't be able to keep up with me, compared an Arcanine like myself you're both Slowpokes' Barry said trying not to laugh.

Lucas sighed in relief. It seemed like Barry had forgot about his two friends travelling without him. He would rather take the Slowpoke comment than more suspicious questions about him and Dawn any day. Not that they had anything to hide, really.

'LAST ONE IN THE OCEAN HAS TO BUY DRINKS!' Barry cried as he raced to the ocean his arms flapping.

'You heard him,' Dawn told him. 'Race ya!' she giggled as she ran towards Barry leaving Lucas trailing behind after her.

' _Dammit_!' Lucas thought to himself. He always found himself in this situation.

Hours later at the local beach café Lucas had fulfilled the bet and bought his two best friends drinks.

' _So, have you caught any new Pokémon?_ ' Lucas asked Barry.

 _FIN._


End file.
